1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone deodorizing device for use in refrigerators and more particularly to a cordless ozone deodorizing device operable on a battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ozone deodorizing devices operable on a commercial power source are known and used. These ozone deodorizing devices have cords connected to a power source. However, the cord becomes an obstacle when used in a confined space like refrigerators.
The known ozone deodorizing devices operable on a commercial power source use fine ceramic ozone-generating dischargers, which comprise a dielectric layer between a high voltage electrode and a ground electrode, the layer having a thickness of 0.3 to 1.0 mm. The application of a high voltage to the discharger generates highly concentrated ozone.
The known ozone deodorizing apparatus mentioned above has the following disadvantages:
The consumption of electricity is high. The cord structure makes it difficult to place the ozone deodorizing device in a confined space such as a refrigerator.
To solve this problem, cordless ozone deodorizing devices using a battery have been proposed. However, in return for the cordless structure, a voltage stabilizer circuit is required to compensate for the discharge of the battery and maintain constant voltage to secure even corona discharge. Alternatively, a feedback is applied to the driving section by detecting the amount of corona discharge so as to equalize the amount of corona discharge.